Fantasy Disney Trip
by Lynn Carol Hathaway
Summary: Just a fictional story on my band trips


This is just a fictional story.

"Good bye! See you there!" , her daughter (me), Mrs. Rabayda, and Mr. Hall called as the buses rolled out. Mom and I had hands on our abdomens, we were both very very pregnant. "Well shall we away?" I asked. Everyone but Mr. Hall nodded. Mr. Hall was flying in from National, Mom and I couldn't fly, being as pregnant as we were. So we piled into the car, Mom sitting shot gun first, then me. We drove through the night, besides stopping for food and gas. "Mom, when do you think we'll go into labor?" I asked. Mom said she didn't know, but she had a feeling it would be during the trip. I nodded and fell asleep.

The Next Evening

"Oh my god! It's so adorable!" I squealed when Mrs. Hall gave me a Disney onesie with Frozen stuff on it. Us woman folk were having a mini baby shower for Mother and I. Mrs. Hall handed a small box to me and whispered "open it". I opened it and gasped with delight and looked at Mrs. Hall with tears in my eyes and whispered "Thank you". I turned the box around and everyone smiled. The box had a engraved locket for the baby. "Why did you get this for me?" I asked Mrs. Hall. "Well you're one of my favorite students, and you're also like a daughter to me" she replied. "OK, last one. It's for you Lynn!" Sarah Loveday said. I grabbed it and opened it, "Ooh! Wow! The baby will defiantly like this!" I said holding up an Olaf plush toy. Then we had to go back to our rooms, but as Mother and I got up, Mother doubled over and let out a tiny scream. We all, besides me, rushed over to her. "Go get your brother! NOW!" Mother yelled at me. I scrambled to get Colin, "Colin! Colin! It's Mom!" I called. Colin looked at me strangly I put my hand on my baby bump. Then he got it and ran to Mom. When we got to the ambulance, Colin was out of breath, so was I, he just relaxed when he saw Mother. "Holding in there huh?" He asked. Mom nodded.

During Labor

Every now and then Mom would let out a scream. Colin and I were speaking softly to her rubbing her hands.

"Here he is!" Colin shouted. I smiled. Mother was crying, for joy.

The next day

I was in a wheelchair with my group to see Elsa and Anna. About twenty minutes out I screamed. They looked back at me, I was in labor. When we saw Elsa and Anna, my contractions were about ten minutes apart. When they finally got me to first aid my contractions were six minutes apart and my water had broken, no going to hospital this time. Mrs. Tice was there along with Dr. Turget because they knew that I'd go into labor. Mrs. Hall was there too. "Thanks for being here" I whispered. Mrs. Hall nodded.

As my labor progressed

Colin was there, and Mom too. My contractions were getting closer and closer together and more painful. My group members were in the waiting area, because they were concerned about me and also brought me there. "SARAH LOVEDAY PLEASE COME!" I yelled, and Sarah came. "Lynn, its time to push!" Dr. Turget told me. Mom shooed Colin out and Mrs. Hall took one of my hands and Mom took the other. Dr. Turget commanded me to push. After an hour of pushing my daughter was finally born! When the people in the waiting room heard the shrill wail of my baby daughter they erupted in cheers as I was crying my eyes out! "Hi, Elsa. Hi sweetie." I cooed to my darling daughter. I fell asleep and stayed at first aid all day until I was awakened to leave. Mrs. Adams saw me and was curious on what I was holding in my arms, but when she came up to me, she congratulated me. "Can I hold her?" she asked, I nodded. I handed Elsa over to Mrs. Adams. "Hi sweetie. It's me. Mrs. Adams." She cooed. "Oh my gosh, she's a cutie. And beautiful, like her Momma" Mrs. Adams told me. I beamed. Mr. Hall walked by and asked if he could take a picture. I, of course, said yes. Mrs. Adams handed Elsa back to me and Mr. Hall took the picture. "Hey will you send it to me personally?I'll give you my email address ok?" I asked. Mr. Hall agreed. The it was time to leave and my Mom had already went back to the hotel area and I had to ride the bus with my brother, but I sat in the front with Mrs. Adams,Ooo, and even got off first! "Mom! I'm back!" I said when I got back to our room. Mom smiled but hushed me because my baby brother was asleep.

When I woke up to Elsa and Adrian crying, I knew it was my other band mates big day. "Mom, Mom. Its performance day!" I whispered with excitement. I nursed Elsa and Mom nursed Adrian, as we did we chatted and laughed quietly. I had Elsa in my arms when I walked out to get my meal ticket. When Mrs. Hall saw me and baby Elsa she came over and cooed over her and gave me my ticket. "Mrs. Hall would you like to be the godmother to Elsa Marie Crake?" I asked. Mrs. Hall nodded teary eyed. "Wanna hold her?" I asked. Mrs. Hall's face lit up. "Yes." I handed Elsa to her, "Hi, sweetie. Y'know you're very lucky to have a wonderful and beautiful Mom." She said in baby talk to Elsa. I blushed and said I needed my baby back so I can eat. When I got to the food court, everyone seemed to jump up at once to help me! I just blushed and saw Mom with a second baby carrier, and I put Elsa in there so she could be safe. Heather came up to my table and asked if she could sit down and I, of course, said yes. She sat in front of Elsa, "Ready to kick butt today?" I asked. Heather nodded with a great broad smile, "Will you sit in the audience?" Heather asked, I nodded while eating my cherry danish. Elsa began to get fussy, I sighed as I brought her into my arms, "What's wrong sweetie? Huh? Or do you just want to be held? Hmm?" I cooed. Mother walked up to us and smiled, "Lynn, would you mind calling your Father for me?" she asked. I sighed in exasperation, "Really Mom? Can you just wait till we're in the car?" Mom sighed and just left, Elsa was calmer now and I handed her over to her Auntie Heather. "Lynn, oh my gosh she's such a cutie! How was your labor?" Heather asked. "It was actually easy, I was in line to see Elsa and Anna at Epcot and about twenty minutes out, I felt my first contraction, When we saw them the contractions were about ten minutes apart. When I got to first aid my water had broken and Mother was there, I was put in the back with the beds and Dr. Turget and Mrs. Hall were there. Then about 2 hours later, Elsa was born." I told her. Heather smiled and thought in her mind that she would defiantly wait to have kids. Then it was time to go to the performance area, I was actually able to go into the practice room with them. Exciting! I sat by Commander Miller during the performance, he held Elsa the majority of the time, she seemed to like him. I just slept! "Lynn, wake up! It's time to go! Here's Elsa." He told me. we went to see the band, and I just stayed at first aid all day with Mom and Adrian. The babies for the most part were actually rather calm. After the award ceremony all of us piled in the car and went home. When we got to school to gather uniforms, Elsa was hungry so I gave a bottle and burped her and she fell asleep. The moms who didn't go on the trip were actually checking up on me, Mother's orders. They just cooed over Elsa and Elena Turry's brother Joseph, got to see Elsa and me spend time with him. "What's her name?' Mrs. Lutfglass asked me. "Elsa Marie" I replied. Mrs. Lutfglass said that was very pretty. "Inspired by Frozen of course!" I laughed.

On the way home

"Mom, what were you feeling when you had Colin and me?" I asked. "Relief, happiness, and I felt very exhausted!" Mother said laughing. I smiled, because I felt that way when Elsa was born.

As his sister and mom were helping with uniforms, Colin decided to spend some time with his baby niece Elsa and baby brother Adrian. Elsa giggled and grabbed at his shirt, "Oh, you're going to be a handful." He giggled to himself. Then Adrian got fussy, he giggled and made the same comment about him. Lynn came in smiling and asked for her baby back and said it was finally time to go home. Their Mother saw them talking and exchanging babies and helping each other, and smiled. "Hi, Mom... Uh... He-he. When did you get here?" Colin asked. Lynn looked at him with an angry look, a look that would stop a clock. Their Mother just stepped in and diverted them and took Adrian. **_"FINE! WALK HOME FOR ALL I CARE!"_** Lynn shrieked at Colin, while running to the car with Elsa. Mother followed her with Adrian, Lynn was in the car holding Elsa to her chest crying. "What was that about?" Mother asked. "I'm probably having postpartum depression." Lynn sighed shakliy, still crying.

When they got home

Lynn set Elsa in a chair by the piano and began playing the last three minutes of Scott Joplin's "Solace", Elsa just cooed and fell asleep. Mother smiled. When Lynn finished and took Elsa into the nursery and began crying again. Colin came in and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. Mother came in and hugged her and she let her. Mother took care of Elsa and Adrian.

The next day

Lynn fed Elsa and put her to bed. Not taking a month off, she got ready for school. Her eyes were red and very puffy when she went for breakfast her Mother suggested a day off but Lynn was adamant, she wanted to go to school.

At the band Room

"Lynn! Why aren't you taking time off?!" Mrs. Hall asked. "I don't have the time too!" Lynn replied. Mrs. Hall said she needed to talk to her. "What do you need to know?!" Lynn snapped at Mrs. Hall when they went into her office. "Why are your eyes red and puffy?" she asked. "I am dealing with postpartum depression and I don't need your help!" Lynn snapped as she went to 2nd period.

When Lynn got home

Elsa was asleep, already fed and her mother was feeding Adrian. Lynn just flopped on her bed and began sobbing from her stressful day. Colin walked in and sat by me on the bed. "Oh, Colin! I just need your help through the next... I don't know how long, with my depression!" Lynn cried. Colin hugged Lynn and said he would do the best he could, Lynn accepted that.

I knew going into this, I didn't actually, that there would be many a sleepless night and catching up with school work. "Mom! Can you feed Elsa? I need to get my Algebra done! I have a test on Thursday! I have to study!" I called to Mom, she said she would do it and made the comment that she would always be there. "I know! I have to study! I need to pass this test so I can pass this quarter!" I called back. Colin was sitting by me, and he offered to help, "Polynomial functions, I'm in Mr. Feord's class so we're taking things slower than upstairs" I explained. He nodded. We spent hours working on my review packet. When we finished it was 10:00 pm! "I'm going to check on Elsa, and go to bed." I told Colin.

The Next Day In Algebra

"Ready for the test Lynn, or should I say "New Mom?'" Mr. Feord asked. I nodded mentioning my brother helped me. I went to take it, but I was struggling and had to take that class period, lunch and 7th period the next day to complete it.

The Next Spring Trip

We are in Gatlinburg Tennessee. Elsa and Adrian are each a year old. Colin and I were Seniors! (OH MY GOD!) Mom, being one of the head uniform moms, she came with us. "Mom, isn't this pretty?" I told her when I saw a stain glassed window that looked like a bird. Mom nodded smiling. Mrs. Hall was going to say something but she went and vomited in the nearest trash can. Mother and I looked at each other knowingly. "Mrs. Hall are you by any chance pregnant?" I asked. Mrs. Hall shook her head and kept repeating "No, No, No". Well we took her to Dr. Turget and explained. She in turn gave her a pregnancy test and told her to take it. She did and she was pregnant. I was giggling on the inside but out side I was calm concerned and ready to help. When we got back to our awesomely tacky hotel we went swimming, not Mrs. Hall. While I was swimming Sean Boyle, the boy I had my eyes on since freshman year, kissed me, in front of Mrs. Hall! I blushed a deep crimson, thinking we were going to be yelled at, but Mrs. Hall smiled and said to herself, "Young Love." When I got back to my room, the girls saw my cheeks and asked what happened, "Sean Boyle kissed me in front of Mrs. Hall! She just said 'Young Love!'" Everyone gasped, but Bridget asked "Is Mrs. Hall pregnant?" I blushed knowing I shouldn't say, but I didn't. We all went to bed, they took turns on the floor again, much to my delight.

Nine months later

"Ow!" Mrs. Hall winced. It was time! I was helping with something and she winced and doubled over, I was at her house. It was Saturday. "OK! I'll call my mom and brother and tell them that I'm coming with you!" I told her. I called them and they said if I needed them that they would be a phone call away. I nodded and said goodbye and went to help her. "You ok?" I asked as we got into my car. "Scared." came her reply. I looked at her with sympathy, I understood her fear.

At the hospital

Mrs. Hall was in alot of pain, scared, and was gripping my hand very hard.


End file.
